In the arms of a stranger
by So Yun
Summary: Can kindness come from someone you don’t even know? Harry literally stumbles into this. Completed, with sequel.
1. Forbidden Russian

**Title: **In the arms of a stranger

**Author:** So Yun

**Chapters**: 1/?

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language

**Summary: **One-shot? Can kindness come from someone you don't even know?

Chapter one: Forbidden Russian

I always wonder what it's like to have a real family. When I walk down Privet Drive after my uncle has cast me out, I peer into windows of the houses lining the street.

I see such things that fill my heart with warmth, but it slowly melts away when one of them sees me pathetically watching. I love watching the families smile and the way they look at each other in such love. No one has ever looked at me that way.

Or how an elder brother tickles his younger sister and she giggles loudly, or when a mother reads to her son while lying on their lounge. The look of pride in a father's eyes as his little girl gets ready for her first dance. Or how an elder brother teaches his younger brother the finer points of football.

I spend hours strolling down the suburbs streets looking casually in on these families, I'm not a stalker I'm more like a beggar. If one of them sees me watching, they give me a strange look, some smile and wave, some don't. They want to protect their family from people like me.

I grimace and smile weakly whilst I kick stray pebbles from out of the gutter. I feel so shallow and pathetic, if someone looked in on my so called family they would see:

Me cleaning whilst my cousin Dudley is coddled. Me, in my room looking at a wall while my stomach grumbles. My relatives savouring roast pork downstairs. Me getting yelled at and my hair yanked as I'm thrown out the front door. The last is the most common scene you will see.

I sit in the gutter for awhile and try to calm myself, I know now anger will not get me anywhere.

I was far too consumed in my rage after Sirius went through the veil; it definitely got me no where. One day I will be so calm and I will never cry. It will become impossible for me to shed a tear, that's what I want to become one day.

I want to run so fast I am a blur, I am blindly running. Nothing can affect me.

These days I am so numb, I've decided to shove my grief aside for now. It will be the thing that shall bring me down if I let it take over me. I've built up my fortresses walls so high, no one can break them down, no one can climb over.

My smile no longer reaches my eyes and I am desperate for affection. But I would never tell anyone, they would think boy saviour is a pansy. Want's his mummy-kins attention twenty four seven.

I look up to the skies and whisper, kiss my forehead goodnight mum, wipe away my invisible tears. Hold me to keep me strong and standing dad hug me when I can't do it.

Misery is me, when I stare at my reflection I do not see happiness. I don't know what happened; I used to be happy all the time. But now it's my routine to look sad. Besides the fact my godfather is gone forever, although I know in my mind and heart that isn't it. Maybe it's just me.

I often stare at the bathroom mirror after I have my cold showers of a morning. I stare deep into my emerald eyes and become so consumed in my reflection. Droplets of cold water drip from my wet, raven hair. I touch my bare chest and stomach, I feel as though a disease is slowly spreading up them.

I've revelled to sitting on the swings at the nearby park, watching in pure joy as a dad pushes his ten year old son on a swing.

They both smile at me, the dad winks and his little son waves. I wave back and smile, it is all I can muster but it is still a smile. I watch them for a few more minutes until the yearning in my heart is nearly unbearable. I swear it's giving me physical side effects for I can bear it no more.

Finally when it gets dark, my heart laden with heaviness, I know I am not welcome back at number four so I stumble down the street. An aura of warm lights shines from houses along the street I stumble.

I had found an unopened bottle of Russian vodka behind a tree at the park, wrapped in a paper bag, must have been my lucky day.

I am sculling it as I walk, I don't give a shit if I go home drunk. Who cares. I don't. It eases the terrible coldness in my heart and chest, it burns me but I like it. I don't care if I poison myself; I don't care if I fall down right here and now, die in the gutter.

As I smile lopsidedly while looking in the windows, I feel my stomach churning as I finish off the last drop in the bottle. My vision is blurring even with my glasses.

The bottle slips from the grasp, it smashes into the road, a loud recurring sound echoing the street. I laugh loudly, but with melancholy and I stoop to pick up the bottle. I realize at the last minute it is now all broken glass, my fingers are cut and bleeding. But I don't care.

I feel the ground coming towards me as I stumble on, I feel ill. But somehow I can't bring myself to care otherwise. I am heading towards the ground, almost in slow motion. I can't be bothered to stop myself, or attempt to soften my fall. But the hard landing never comes; I fall asleep in the arms of the stranger who caught me.

When I finally wake up, I'm in a warm and comfortable bed. Someone has even tucked me in, taken off my glasses and washed the blood off my hands and bandaged them.

I sit up and hiss in pain when I accidentally lean on my cut hand, my sound must have caught someone's attention. A young man in his mid thirties runs up the stairs and in through the open door, he is by my side in a second.

He grasps my hands gently and rubs the skin, the pain throbs away in an instant. As I watch him, I look up to his face. He is quite young and handsome; he has blond hair with brown eyes. He would definitely taller then me, he smiles kindly as I watch.

I open my mouth and try to speak, but my throat feels so dry and parched from the alcohol I had consumed last night. He drops my hand gently and passes me a glass of water, I gulp it down greedily. He grins and stops me, speaking for the first time.

"You'll make yourself sicker if you drink too much Harry"

I look up at him in shock, how the hell does he know my name? He must have noticed my look and answers,

"Your bus pass was sticking out of your pocket"

I nod slowly and croak, "Thanks" The man puts out his hands and answers, "Alex Goodwell, I have sons a few years older then you. They always used to get drunk" He said and grinned as though remembering.

I shake his hand lightly and nod again, the man looks at me concerned then starts abruptly,

"Can I contact your parents somehow?" He asks and looks at me in a strange fashion. I shake my head slowly and reply, dryly,

"My parents are dead"

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok, you didn't know" Now I feel so hallow, I don't know why. Maybe I am getting over the shock of this man's kindness.

"My two sons, Ben and Josh saw you on the street and brought you in. They said you were drinking pretty strong stuff, you are?"

"Sixteen, my birthday was yesterday" I only just realize myself I have been sixteen for a day and a half. I don't care though, nothing changes.

"Ah, partying hard" He says and pats me on the back. I nod numbly and say,

"Yea, partying hard"

He sits the glass of water on the bedside table, "Well I'll leave you be, my sons may come up in awhile and see you. They were a bit worried that a kid your age was wondering round, your hands were pretty cut up" I nod for the millionth time and look at my hands; I hear the man sigh and leave.

I fiddle for a few more minutes before running my hand through my hair and sighing. I pull the covers back and get out; I straighten the bed before collecting my glasses and bus pass off the bed side table. I write a small note on a writing pad from the draw then leave the room. I creep down the stairs and start for the front door but a hand stops me.

"Hey kid, you sure you're alright to leave?" A guy only about two or three years older then me is standing behind me. He also has blond hair and brown eyes like his father I am assuming. I grimace and nod, answering thickly, "Yea I'm all good, thanks for everything"

The guy frowns, "You told dad or Josh you're leaving?" So this must be Ben, I shake my head.

He nods slowly still frowning, "Want me to walk you back to your house?"

I go to deny but then I think it might be nice to have company, I'll just make sure he leaves before I get to the front door. I don't want him to see Vernon yelling the living daylights out of me.

I nod and he grabs his jacket off the hook and opens the front door. I follow him down the street and we walk in silence until he starts,

"So what's your name?"

"Harry Potter"

He nods and smiles back, "Dad told me you just turned sixteen last night, happy birthday kid. I tell ya now; sweet sixteen is the best year of your life"

He laughs and claps me on the back, I nod, "Yea, can't wait"

"So, have a good sweet sixteen party last night I saw"

My smile fazes and drops, I don't answer. I can't be bothered to pretend, I hadn't even realized it was my birthday. I definitely wasn't celebrating that's for sure.

Ben Goodwell notices this and presses on, he actually sounds genuinely worried.

"You weren't partying?" He queries and leans forward to look at my face.

I sigh, I mosewell tell the truth, it's not like I'll ever see or talk to this guy again, "No, I didn't even realize it was my birthday"

He nods slowly and asks worriedly, "Hey kid is something wrong?"

He seems to hit a spot, a flaw in the walls of my fortress. I choke back a sob and swiftly wipe away the tear that had escaped. I keep looking at my feet as I walk, I am being weak! Ben stops me with his hand and turns me round to face him; he looks down into my face,

"Hey kid, you can tell me. If not, Dad is really good with things. He'll help you, its okay"

I shake my head furiously and start to pull away, I just want to run away and hide in a hole. The guy seems to guess my actions; he grabs my arms and stops me, "Hey kid! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help!"

But I wrench my arm out of his grip and run down the road. I feel as though I am finally a blur, I keep running. I hear him shouting for me the whole time, but I ignore him. He can't help me, no one can. I help myself and I'm just fine.

**Please review, no flames**.

Thanks!

Yun


	2. Stick it

**Title: **In the arms of a stranger

**Author:** So Yun

**Chapters**: 2/3

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language, Substance abuse, drugs

**Summary: **One-shot? Can kindness come from someone you don't even know?

**Note1: **Don't be too scared off, this chapter gets more hardcore. This isn't heading into the maniacal Suicidal teen department though either. The things written are the ways for Harry to deal.

Chapter two: Stick it

Me and my bro have been looking for that kid again. I was so startled when he started running away, I must have said something wrong. I mean dad told me his parents are dead, but from the looks of it the kid, Harry Potter has been by himself for years.

Josh and I want to find his family, maybe something's wrong or he's getting abused. Frankly I don't know, but something doesn't seem right. And my family, the Goodwells' aren't the type to abandon people who need help, even if they don't show it.

I mean, I know it would be hard for the kid without parents. It's been hard without mum; she was hit by a car when I was five and Josh four. It was hard on Dad; he hasn't been with anyone since. Me and Josh have tried setting up speed dating, online dating, everything for him. But he insists all he needs in his life is his sons.

So I have enlisted Josh today, we're going to scour the suburbs. He's bound to be hanging around somewhere. It's not like he's hardcore with drugs and alcohol, but if he was out that late and drinking pretty strong stuff with no one looking for him. It's pretty sure that he usually isn't wanted around and he's hiding somewhere. Well, we're going to find him. He needs help.

We have just entered the local park, the front is shiny and new with play equipment but the back is pretty shabby and dangerous. The usual druggos hang around there; we just hope the kid hasn't stumbled into that dangerous territory.

Dad was pretty concerned when I got home; he was worried first off that the kid had left already. I retold him and Josh what had happened when I asked what was wrong; dad had to go to work but told me and Josh to go search in the morning. So here we are.

We go round behind the old bricked public toilets block; they are closed because no one actually used them properly. We look in disgust at the mountains of needles and syringes littering the area. Little kids play a few meters away for Christ's sake!

I look at Josh and go to leave, but then I hear harsh, laboured breathing on one side of the block. Alarmed we both rush around to see in horror……..

Today as cold water runs down my goose bumped skin, I stare over at the mirror. I am unflinching as the water runs deep into my eyes, deep into my soul. For some reason the emerald depths staring back, scare me. No longer can I look at myself in childish innocence; it is now a battle veteran's stare. And I hate it.

Once I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, I wipe my face over and sigh. Yesterday was a disaster, I nearly showed a weakness. A weakness I cannot afford. I appreciated their kindness and caring that I long for, but I can not afford it. The price is too high.

Once I am dressed I take a moment to glance in the mirror before heading downstairs, just as I am about to leave on my own accord, Vernon yanks my hair and throws me out. My job is done for me. They think because I have to stay for my mother's protection, doesn't mean I have to actually live there. They think if I just sleep there its good enough. It works for me.

I get off my arse, which I landed on and walk down the street. I kick everything in my path; I know my expression looks ugly. But I shouldn't have to say it again; I don't care or give a fuck really.

Finally I am at the old playground, made to look new of course. But no one knows of my little hideout, behind the old toilet block. No one goes there and hasn't in awhile, but I know some druggos do. I keep clear of them.

As I sit down against the brick wall I pull out the cigarettes I paid Dudley for. As I smoke the fag I smile to myself. This is the life.

Hermione and Ron had gotten together in the holidays, haven't really heard much. Don't blame them; I myself can't bring it upon to write a happy go lucky letter. Mine must sound pretty depressing, their's are pretty boring too.

For the moment I wish the magical world never existed, and to me right now. It doesn't.

I'm on a high I know, but in a minute my low will come. I'll ride it out, it doesn't take me long. I cry hysterically over Sirius then sit up, wipe the stupid tears away and act as if everything is one hundred percent fine. I do that a lot; no one can see me, that's the love of it.

I survey the area around me; it's littered with heaps of needles. I pick one up as I wheeze from my most recent suck at the fag. I look at it then look at my arm, I wonder how the Druggos can do it and why. And to hell with it I want to know!

So I stab the needle in, it sticks into my skin and I feel a sting as it penetrates my vein. I hiss in pain, I didn't know they hurt so much. I am so consumed in my shock of stabbing myself with a needle that I watch in a detached fashion as someone pulls the needle out violently but gently. The person grabs my arms and pulls me up, for a minute I think it's my uncle. But my uncle wouldn't give a damn if I stuck a random needle into me.

Another person rips the cigarette out of my fingers and throws it on the ground, grinding the ash with their foot.

"You're coming with me kid" The person hisses and drags me away. I don't even mind being dragged away and surprised someone actually stopped me from furthering what I was going to do.

With a rude awakening I realize what I have just done; I have just picked up someone else's needle and used it. God knows who else has used it. I've heard Vernon and Petunia talking about how idiot people got aids from touching used syringes. Vernon would just laugh and say good riddance if they did, bloody druggos.

My high must have affected my thinking terribly, I feel so stupid. But the two people continue to drag me along; I let myself be lead like a five year old by their parents.

When I have finally come to my senses I have been roughly pushed into a chair, but wait I'm in a house?! Ben Goodwell, and a guy with brown hair and blue eyes are both looking at me, arms crossed.

I am guessing the other guy is Josh Goodwell, I stare back at them. Their expressions are marred with anger and a sternness that only a parent could give. Oh except them. Ben looks so much like his father, and thank god his father isn't here. The silence continues until I say after swallowing,

"You know it's my own business what I do"

Ben looks absolutely furious and shakes his head at this statement, he looks about to lunge. His brother looks at me carefully then stares at his brother and grabs his shoulder.

"Don't Ben, let's just ring dad at work. Or this kid's relatives"

"NO" I nearly yell and sit up in the chair; I clench the arms of it so tightly my knuckles whiten.

This seems to quirk the two and Ben kneels down beside me in the chair, he seems calmer now.

"We'll do a deal then kid, you tell us what the hell is going wrong in your life, or we tell"

My mouth is agape; I'm shocked they even want to know me! Everyone in the street sees me as the freaky, skinny, quite kid and they never talk to me. They keep their distance. But this family I only met the other day….I know it must be too good to be true.

I have to make a decision, if I don't talk and they tell the Dursleys, I'm officially locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer, or even my life.

If I talk, they'll get sick of my little woes and cast me aside. They'll think I'm a freak also and I hardly even know them! Besides that they hardly even know me!

I open my mouth; I guess it's my only choice in truth. They both kneel beside me now, to me it's seems a brotherly supportive gesture. But that's just my deranged thoughts, it's my desire that they were. But they're not, I think I'm delusional.

I finally decide I should just talk; only way I'm going to get out of this situation. It's not like I'll never see them again, I go back to school in a month.

"My godfather died last month" I barely whisper but they hear. One of them goes to say something, maybe be comforting or telling me to get out they don't care. But I interrupt them.

"This guy wants me dead, my relatives hate me passionately and my friends are wrapped up in each other. I have no family, and I'll be dead before I turn eighteen"

The silence afterwards is terribly deafening, they don't know what to say. It's Ben that breaks the silence,

"You got a terminal disease?" Josh coughs and I shake my head. More silence afterwards, this is an awkward situation. They aren't like Mrs Weasley, they won't charge forwards and wrap me up in a hug telling me it's alright. No.

Ben is the one who leans forwards and rests a hand comfortingly on my shoulder; I look up and realize there are tears shining in his eyes.

"It's not okay kid; I will not lie to you. By the sound of it your life is shit, but you know what, we are going to help you. Whether you want us to or not, a kid like you shouldn't be so unhappy. You should be having fun and enjoying life, you aren't"

Josh smiles at me, "My brother is right, we have something that you don't have and we want to give it to you. I'm guessing your relatives wouldn't mind you staying with us for awhile would they?"

I smile and nod, stuff Dumbledore and protections. I won't stay in hell longer then necessary when I'm meant to be in heaven.

**Please review, no flames**. One chapter to go!

Thanks,

Yun


	3. Little Brother

**Title: **In the arms of a stranger

**Author:** So Yun

**Chapters**: 3/3

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language, Substance abuse, drugs

**Summary: **Can kindness come from someone you don't even know?

Chapter three: Little Brother

Empathy is a bitter thing, hearing this kid's life story. It hurts me to see someone so young and only years younger then me in so much pain. I used to be him for god's sake!

But we can finally help him now; we'll heal him because he needs it. He doesn't know it, but to us he looks so broken. We're going to be the ones who fix him, and so is dad. We won't abandon him.

We don't wanna know his relatives personally, from what we gather they sound nasty and spiteful. Once we shuffled Harry into our house dad was home and we told him quietly what happened.

Dad looked angry about the syringe thing then walked over to Harry and gently grasped his upper arm, "I think we should go to a medical clinic and test you. Harry I don't know what was going through your head, but you might have caught something"

Harry to be honest looked utterly shocked, as if usually no one would give a stuff. But we did, so we piled into the car and drove to the local clinic. We watched as Harry tested and the nurse said she'd mail the results in a few days. Harry beamed for the first time I'd ever seen when she handed him a jelly bean.

"For being a brave boy" She said softly, poor Harry blushed like a tomato. Ben and I grinned madly; we could have a lot of fun with that little blush of Harry's.

Once we were back at home, we encouraged him to watch TV with us. He seemed absolutely fascinated at some things, it shocked us. According to him, he'd never seen more then a glimpse of the TV back at his relative's house.

We had fun teasing him with kissy noises when he blushed while two Valley high characters made out. We could dump a lot of shit on him for sure. Across the couch Ben winked at me. I knew he meant we were going to find a girlfriend for Harry. I grinned like a child receiving a present. Of course!

Then dad came in a raucously announced dinner, Harry looked mortified as if he wasn't allowed to eat! We lead him to the table and patted the vacant chair at the end, it had been mum's.

But we were quite happy to have him sit there; I think that Harry will be living with us for a long time. Ben heaped his plate with plenty of bacon and sausages. Harry's eyes typically glowed at the amount. He definitely needs food, he's a growing boy!

He watched in hesitation as we all ate with the messiness of boys, we are typically boys after all. Then he swamped in too and soon the four of us were exchanging crude jokes and heaping up on third helpings.

Finally we were all content and watched wrestling till midnight, Ben and I were too exhausted to do anything so we decided to sleep on the couch. We watched with small smiles as Dad led Harry up to his new room. We knew then and there, Harry was our little brother even if he was a stranger to us the other day.

I am surprised at the hospitality and kindness of the Goodwells. Never have I experienced such kindness, but maybe they think I'm a charity case. Alex leads me upstairs he says they've made the guest room into my own. I smile shyly, he seems incredibly fatherly and deep down I like it.

My mouth gapes as he opens the door, they have plastered the walls with cars and girls (I blush again) and I have a small TV with as far as I can see, a few X-rated DVDs. I don't know what to say, Alex smiles at me and I weakly smile back. Their kindness is overwhelming me.

He grins then shuts the door behind me and leaves. I'm left all alone to the glory of having my own room. I sift through the DVDs and magazines littering the room. At some I completely blush and thank god that Josh or Ben aren't in here to make fun.

I can't believe I am experiencing this. It seems too real, to have two annoying but cool sort of older brothers and a sort of father. I don't want to seem clingy or desperate, or fool myself but I can't stop the beam that extends across my features.

When I wake in the morning from a pillow pounding my head and the guy's maniacal grins wavering at me, I jump up.

"Today little brother we're going to find you a girlfriend!" Ben quirks and Josh joins him, I groan. Then I notice Alex standing against the doorway with his arms crossed smirking, damn. He's is certain to be in on this too, I groan again.

They go through the dresser and drag out the new clothes they bought me and I huff as I change. Nowadays I feel at ease around the Goodwells, I'm not as shy and I don't get as embarrassed. Life is good.

For now I've nearly forgotten the magical world, to me, just for these holidays, muggle family life is bliss. And yes, I can call them family. They told me to.

A few pashes later, we have one not-so-entirely-innocent-no-more Harry. Keira and he hit it off straight away but I can tell from the kid that his feeling isn't as mutual anymore.

I am guessing he's homesick (not from the Dursley's of course) but from that weird boarding school he rarely talks about. I mean the other day he got a letter from an owl! I mean this snow white owl swooped through the open window and pecked him, I thought Harry's lips would fall off he was smiling so much.

He pulled off some parchment and Josh and I watched as his eyes skimmed it, he was beaming the entire time. It's sad you know, to think that our boy Harry is going away from us in two days.

Like we said, he was welcome to live here with us next summer and even told him to come home for Christmas break. He shrugged his shoulders like he does a lot now. I hope he considers it, to be honest I'll miss the kid. So will Josh and mostly dad.

Dad and him formed a bond, one that I can be jealous of sometimes. But that jealousy leaves as quick as it comes, Harry deserves it and I know it. I love watching it when Dad and him read a book together, it seems like a childhood thing to do. Father and son reading a book together, but I think it's great.

Sometimes when just Harry and I are together he blurts out a lot of things, that's what I love about him. He is overly shy and when he thinks he crossed the line he goes all crimson red. I think it's hilarious and Josh uses it against him as a friendly joke. We are family and everything but blood splits us.

Today is the day; I feel an ebbing sadness to think that Harry, the boy who I have come to think as my own is leaving.

He did promise to come home from Christmas and my boys are just planning already what to get him. I can't understand how this boy has somehow miraculously made it into our lives. But I am glad he has because, he is one of my own.

The silence in the car is deafening, Harry fiddles and Josh and Ben avert their gazes. Alex keeps his hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road, it is tense. They were driving Harry to the station; they all dreaded it because they knew that for awhile they wouldn't see each other.

It scared Harry; he was going back to being independent again. He had been alone for his whole life and then he had a family. Now he was leaving them and he felt a foreign feeling flood the pits of his stomach.

When they parked, the four sat there for a few minutes before they all rushed to get out of the car. Ben and Josh carried Harry's trunk while Alex put a hand gently on Harry's shoulder while he carried Hedwig.

They walked like this until they came to the barrier, the Goodwells were oblivious of what lay on the other side and they found Harry's school bizarre.

Again there was silence before Josh and Ben crushed him in a bear hug causing Hedwig to flutter in surprise. Then when they pull back Alex embraced him gently and shocked Harry by kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you son" He uttered and Harry's eyes welled up with emotion, he looked away.

"Thankyou for everything" He whispered, that foreign feeling full ball slamming into him. The three men nodded then started walking away, they waved then continued.

"See you at Christmas!" The boys chorused, Harry grinned.

Maybe one day Harry would tell them about his world, one day.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it, I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it: **Honore, Blackmoonsilver, Parseltongue girl, Luz De Las estrellas, Souless-tears, Cheekymonkey1994, Witherwings1972 **and** Beckyboo99.**

Maybe one day I'll write a sequel to it.


End file.
